De feu et d'eau
by Parsec au kiwi
Summary: Confié à Ned Stark par son père, Wyman Manderly, afin de le mettre à l'abri de ses nombreux ennemis, Laelor doit apprendre à agir tel un Stark. Le jour de son 17ième anniversaire, il apprend ses véritables origines par son protecteur, et découvre qu'il est le ciment unissant le feu et l'eau, le guerrier qui unira le Nord et le Sud, et qui tiendra entre ses mains la couronne.


**NDA : Bonjour à tous, je me lance dans une vraie fanfiction, avec un vrai projet d'histoire (pas comme les autres qui traînent sur leur premier chapitre, attendant désespérément que j'aie de l'inspiration). J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et j'espère que mon histoire sera plaisante à lire et originale.**

 **Prologue**

 _« Fils du Nord et du Sud »_

—

« Il en est hors de question, Robb ! » chuchota le jeune homme aux yeux bleutés à l'intention de son frère de substitution.

« Écoute-moi Laelor, ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi, mais c'est père qui en a décidé ainsi, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de ce qu'il dit, et tu le peux encore moins ! » lui répondit le plus jeune.

Laelor appréciait beaucoup Robb. Il était de loin celui dont il était le plus proche parmi la fratrie des Stark, et il lui donnait toujours de précieux conseils malgré ses 2 ans de moins. Ses cheveux auburn et ses yeux bleus perçants révélaient son lien avec les Tully, la famille de sa mère Catelyn, et ses traits durs étaient évidemment hérités de Ned. Laelor, quant à lui, arrivait bien à se fondre dans cette famille, malgré ses origines différentes. Il était issu d'une famille du Nord, les Manderly, et avait hérité d'eux ses cheveux bruns mi-longs, semblables à ceux du bâtard Jon Snow. En revanche, contrairement à ses frères adoptifs, il avait des traits doux et fins, et des yeux d'un bleu différent, plus foncé et presque indigo, et la peau pâle de son visage était parsemée de fines cicatrices, vestiges de ses entraînements avec Robb. On le voyait parfois avec Bran et Rickon, les plus jeunes frères, il les appréciait aussi, mais pas autant que Robb. Il y avait aussi bien sûr, les deux sœurs, Arya et Sansa. Sansa était douce et aimable. Elle avait tout hérité du côté des Tully, de ses cheveux auburn, presque roux, jusqu'à ses yeux d'un bleu clair doux et sa gentillesse. Enfin, Arya était l'opposé de sa grande sœur. Son visage enfantin et malicieux avait tout de celui d'une Stark, et son énergie débordante lui valait parfois quelques ennuis. Elle semblait de plus éviter tout ce qu'une future Lady devait apprendre, préférant s'entraîner avec ses jeunes frères, et cela déplaisait beaucoup à Catelyn.

Catelyn, Laelor l'appréciait également. Bien qu'elle ait été réticente à l'accueillir au début, elle avait finit par le traiter comme son propre fils, en voyant qu'il n'était pas un autre bâtard ramené par Lord Stark. Ned quant à lui, avait toujours prit soin d'éduquer Laelor comme un Stark, sans pour autant l'endoctriner. Il ne lui avait jamais caché le fait qu'il ne fasse pas partie de la famille, et ce, depuis ses 5 ans, l'âge auquel il l'a accueilli chez lui. Oui, Laelor se plaisait ici, même si il se languissait de voir un jour d'où il venait, avec qui il partageait son sang.

Mais aujourd'hui, Laelor apprenait également les contraintes de faire partie d'une grande maison à Westeros. En plus d'avoir décidé de l'amener avec Bran pour le voir appliquer sa justice, Lord Stark avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'il s'unisse avec une jeune Lady puissante, avec l'accord du seigneur Manderly, son vrai père, et autant dire qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec cette idée.

« Mais… Cela veut dire que je vais vous quitter ! Partir autre part, peut-être même dans le Sud ! Est-ce que cela ne briserait pas complètement la raison pour laquelle ton père m'a accueilli ici ? » Protesta l'héritier Manderly à l'intention de Robb qui était à quelques pas devant lui

« Père sait ce qu'il fait, et il a l'accord de ton père. » Lui répondit ce dernier, ralentissant le pas de son cheval afin d'être à la hauteur de son interlocuteur. « Je suis certain qu'il a pris soin de choisir un endroit où tu serais en sécurité. Ça ne me plaît pas non plus que tu partes, à vrai dire tu vas me manquer, tu vas nous manquer à tous, mais je te l'ai déjà dit, nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire dans les décisions de père. »

« Vous allez tous me manquer aussi, Robb » Dit enfin Laelor, après quelques minutes de silence.

À ces mots, Ned tourna la tête en direction de son protégé, et eu un sourire encourageant.

« Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas, mais ton père et moi savons ce que nous faisons. De plus, tu pourras toujours communiquer avec nous, même à distance, et donner des nouvelles à tes 'frères'. Catelyn aussi, je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait que tu continues à lui raconter tes journées. »

Il fit halte près d'un homme effrayé, entouré de gardes Stark. Tous s'arrêtèrent, et Jon qui s'était tenu à l'écart jusqu'ici, s'approcha en silence et lança lui aussi un sourire encourageant à son ami, auquel il répondit. Ils se concentrèrent tous sur ce qu'il se passait face à eux, certains lançant un regard inquiet à Bran. Il n'avait que 7 ans, et allait assister à une exécution. Laelor n'était pas du tout d'accord avec cette idée, mais avait été réconforté par Robb, lui disant qu'il avait vécu la même chose à son âge, et qu'il le fallait. Lui même n'avait jamais vu d'exécution, mais n'était pas particulièrement effrayé : il avait 10 ans de plus que Bran, et se sentait suffisamment fort émotionnellement pour assister à cela. De plus, il ne voulait pas paraître faible devant Lord Stark ou ses fils. Il prit alors un regard déterminé, presque dur, et regarda la scène sans parler une fois, et sans montrer son inquiétude vis à vis du plus jeune.

Le condamné tentait de se justifier, parlant de choses qu'il avait vu, de ce qui l'avait poussé à déserter la garde de la nuit, mais Ned ne le cru pas. Quelles qu'étaient ses raisons, une désertion de la garde de la nuit était punie de peine de mort, et on ne pouvait changer la loi. Les gardes forcèrent l'homme à poser sa tête sur une souche, tandis que Théon Greyjoy, un otage -malgré tout très bien traité- des Stark, apporta l'épée de Ned, Glace.

Il récita alors la procédure, et la sentence, avant de lever Glace au dessus du coup du pauvre homme. Laelor garda les yeux ouvert, malgré le bruit frappant de la lame coupant la chair et le bois, malgré le sang souillant le sol enneigé. Il repris sa respiration, ne se souvenant pas l'avoir retenue, et tenta un regard en direction du jeune Bran. Comme il s'en doutait, le pauvre était bien jeune pour être exposé à la dureté de la justice comme cela, mais il se rassurait également : C'était un Stark, il pourrait s'en remettre, comme Robb s'en était remis avant lui, comme Jon, et comme Rickon s'en remettrait quelques année plus tard.

Théon, que peu de gens appréciaient vraiment à Winterfell, paru trouver la situation amusante. Mais il était bien le seul, un homme tué, qu'il le mérite ou pas, ce n'était pas amusant. Laelor détourna son regard de Greyjoy et préféra se tourner de nouveau vers Bran.

« Tu t'es bien débrouillé. » Le rassura Jon.

« Il a raison, nous sommes fiers de toi. » Ajouta Laelor avec un sourire chaleureux.

Bran aimait beaucoup son frère adoptif. Il semblait né pour vivre dans le Nord, et c'était le cas, c'était un Manderly, mais il semblait également laisser émaner de chacune de ses expressions envers lui une chaleur digne du Sud. Laelor Manderly, il était le froid et le chaud. Le Nord et le Sud, tout cela, dans un seul jeune homme.

Et aujourd'hui était le jour qui sonnait ses 17 ans, le lendemain du jour où Ned lui avait apprit la route qu'il avait tracée pour lui. 17 ans, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à assumer des responsabilité de seigneur, à se marier avec une Lady fortunée.

« Tout va bien, Laelor ? » Lui demanda Eddard, en arrivant à sa hauteur sur le chemin du retour.

« Oui, Lord Stark, tout va bien. Je ne suis pas celui pour qui vous devriez vous inquiéter » Répondit-il alors sans irrespect, en lançant un regard inquiet vers le jeune Stark de 7 ans à quelques pas de lui.

« Il est plus fort qu'il ne le laisse paraître » Dit alors Ned avec gentillesse et fierté « Si jeune, et il se sent déjà le besoin de prouver qu'il est digne d'être un Stark. »

« La concurrence d'avoir deux grands frères, et un père Lord » soupira simplement Laelor en regardant les deux frères en questions galoper un peu plus vite devant eux « Vous devriez tout de même lui parler un peu, une fois arrivés au château. Il faut qu'il sache qu'il est parfaitement digne de vous, je pense que comme moi, vous n'avez pas envie qu'il en fasse trop. »

« En effet, je lui parlerai, soit rassuré. » Il lui lança alors un regard plus sérieux. « Sache que je suis aussi fier de toi. Tu n'es pas mon fils de sang, mais je te considère comme tel, et tu as toujours été digne de ta place à Winterfell. Je ne suis pas plus heureux que toi de te voir partir, sache-le, mais c'est pour ton bien, et tu le comprendras. »

Une fois de plus, Ned prouvait pour quelle raison Laelor l'admirait tant. Il éprouvait un profond respect pour le Lord de Winterfell, qui était un guerrier fort et honorable, respecté et craint, mais également bienveillant envers ses proches.

« Je pense que je comprend déjà un petit peu. Mais il n'empêche que cet endroit me manquera énormément. Les choses vont changer dès à présent. »

Et il n'imaginait pas à quel point il avait raison.


End file.
